


Young Money

by FarAwayInWonderland



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, College, Come Swallowing, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 19:41:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17648672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FarAwayInWonderland/pseuds/FarAwayInWonderland
Summary: Stiles is a student in desperate need of money. So he does what every normal person in his situation would do:Gay Porn.





	Young Money

**Author's Note:**

> So, today I was like 'Mmmh, you should exercise your smut writing skills', so instead of learning for my upcoming tests I wrote this piece of filth in like six hours. I still can't believe I did That™. Before this, I have written like four smut scenes for my fics, but never this long and I hope by the end of it you won't feel the need to gouge your eyes out 😀 also, I don't know anything about the realities of shooting porn. Everything here's a product of my fantasy 🙌🏻

Stiles stared at the black letters in front of him in dismay.

A new semester was about to begin and as usually, the bills and fees were starting to pile up. Library fee, copy fee, fees for all the equipment he would be using this semester and a whole lot of other fees, Stiles was pretty sure the university had just made up to squeeze every last bit of money from their students.

And that were only the fees for his studies. He also needed to pay rent, electricity, water, internet, food stuff and the gas Roscoe was guzzling.

His job at the university’s IT support was barely enough to pay for his rent and the tuition fund his parents had set up for him at his birth covered the tuition fees, but for the rest? Stiles didn’t know where he was supposed to get the money from. Until now he had used the savings he had accumulated doing summer jobs back in Beacon Hills, but that money was all used up by now.

He couldn’t ask his dad for money. After all the hospital stays and repair work years of supernatural shenanigans had caused, they had barely enough money to get by. Extended hospital stays because a fairy had taken offense to your hair and tried to kill you or because a selkie hadn’t taken well to being escorted back to the ocean weren’t cheap and after a while their insurance had stopped to cover them. Stiles’ dad had thrown himself into work to pay off all the debt they owed to the Beacon Hills Hospital, so Stiles couldn’t just come out and ask him for more money for himself.

Stiles knew that the others were in similar situations: Scott had declined to go to college and instead worked for Deaton, Lydia pulled through on scholarships and the odd model jobs, Allison needed all the wealth of her family to keep the Argent name from completely tanking after what her aunt and grandfather had done to various supernatural fractions over the years and while the Hale fortune was nothing to scoff at, rebuilding his family home and taking care of a preserve that had been neglected for years was siphoning away much of what Derek had inherited.

Besides, Stiles had to admit that he was also too proud to ask them for help. He had boldly proclaimed that college was going to be the time of his life and while that was true for most of it, admitting that he couldn’t take care of himself on his own felt like he was admitting defeat.

So, he sat there, at the kitchen table in his apartment and was pondering how he was supposed to get the money he needed to continue his studies when the door opened and his roomie walked in.

If there was ever a cliché Californian dudebro, then it would be Jake. First of all, his name. Secondly, the man had blonde hair, blue eyes and teeth so white they nearly blinded you when he smiled at you. He was tall, lean, but muscular and tanned as if he had just come from another surf session at the beach. He also nearly always wore washed-out jeans and shirts with nonsensical logos.

At first, Stiles had been very apprehensive when he had chosen Jake to room with him, but out of all possible contenders, he had been the least creepiest and Stiles had needed someone to split the rent with. Jake, though, had turned out to be a pretty decent guy with whom you could have a lot of fun with, be it going out to hit the bars or just binge-watch all three Pitch Perfect movies in a row while also singing along with them. He also had a very nice girlfriend named Ashley who had hit it off with Stiles immediately.

“What has you look so gloomy?” his roommate asked, as he took in Stiles staring at the letters in front of him as if he was trying to set them ablaze with the power of his mind.

“Nothing,” Stiles mumbled. “Financial troubles.”

“Ah.” Jake nodded understandingly. “That’s something I’m familiar with, too.” He pulled back another chair and sat down next to Stiles.

“You can’t get another job?” he brainstormed with Stiles.

“I’m already pretty much occupied all the time with the job I already have and lectures,” Stiles replied downtrodden. “If I take another job, I won’t have the time to study, which is actually the reason I’m here, you know.”

“No rich relatives or friends?” Jake inquired. “An old, racist aunt that’s set to die soon and leave you with the money her second husband made off the back of marginalised people during the Great Depression?”

“That’s pretty specific,” Stiles replied. “But no, not that I know of.” He shook his head.

“That’s a pity,” Jake remarked.

There was a short moment of silence where both of them pondered over Stiles’ problem. In the distance, a baby was crying. Probably from the Martinez’ flat. Outside someone was shouting something in Spanish. Another person was cursing back in English.

“How comfortable are you with nudity?” Jake finally asked.

“I’m fine with it,” Stiles replied, eyes narrowing in suspicion. “Why?”

“Well, you could do what I did one year ago when I was short of cash,” the blonde replied. “Porn. More specifically, gay porn.”

Stiles jaw dropped. For a moment all of his thought processes came to a screeching halt as his brain rebooted and tried to incorporate that knew piece of information.

“You? Gay porn?” he spluttered. “But, you’re, like, the straightest person I know. You have a girlfriend, for God’s sake.”

“Straight is just a label anyway,” Jake shrugged. “Besides, I got like five-hundred bucks for jerking off in front of a camera. I’d be a fool not to take the money, just because it’s intended for other dudes to jerk off to. Besides, how do you think I met Ashley?” He wiggled his eyebrows. “She was earning some money on the side as make-up artist at one of the sets.”

“I can’t believe that,” Stiles whispered. “But good for you, bro.”

Five hundred bucks for a solo session? Hell, there was literally nothing else that would pay that good and still allow him to continue his studies. Besides, he jerked off, like, three times a day anyway if he was bored, so Stiles might as well make some money off it.

“How did that happen?” he asked Jake.

“Well, I was strapped for cash back then like you’re now when I read an ad on craigslist that some porn studio was searching for amateurs,” Jake recounted. “I called, they said I could come in, and, whoops, I made five-hundred bucks. I was with them for a while, doing solo vids, but also with other guys, until I didn’t need the money anymore. They still got my number, though, and if they came calling I don’t know if I say yes or no.” He shrugged.

“I could get you in, if you want,” he offered.

Stiles hesitated.

Telling yourself that you should get paid for jerking off was something completely different than actually considering staring in gay porn. Stiles knew very well that once something was on the internet it would never ever go away. You could try to bury it, try to have it erase, but things like that always came back when you at least needed it. Recent history was full famous people that stumbled over something they had done in their youth and had made its way on the internet.

But on the other hand, Stiles never planned to get into circles were staring in porn would ostracise him. He was studying criminology and forensics so that he could go back to Beacon Hills and help his dad, Scott and Derek keep the supernatural in check. If he was about to apply for the FBI or other agencies, something like porn would immediately rule him out because it made him susceptible to blackmail, but supernatural beings didn’t care what he was up to in his free time.

And even if his friends or family found out, they wouldn’t condemn him for it. They would roll their eyes at him and note it down as just another Stiles eccentricity before moving on to more pressing matters. Maybe some of them would even look it up.

His dad would blame himself, though, for not being able to provide better for Stiles. A twinge of guilt shot through Stiles. But his dad would also blame himself should he call him right now and ask for more money; a request he would needed to deny because they didn’t have it. At least, if Stiles chose to do porn, there was a chance he would never find out.

Besides, Stiles was a progressive mind. Doing porn shouldn’t disqualify him from anything. It just showed the glaring failures of the American education system if its students were forced to fall back on staring in porn to pay for it.

And it wasn’t as if Stiles was inexperienced when it came to the pleasures of the flesh. He had experimented back in Beacon Hills and ever since arriving in Los Angeles, his palette of sexual encounters of all kind had grown considerably. There even had been a threesome once at a frat party, even if Stiles didn’t remember all of its particularities.

Also, he needed the money.

“Yeah,” he told Jake. “Get me in.”

* * *

The building in front of Stiles didn’t look like it housed a porn production company.

It was a nondescript office complex near the edges of downtown LA with a sandy-brown façade and big window fronts at a quiet side street. A few plaques above the letter-boxes indicated what companies resided here. Stars Entertainment was on the fourth floor.

Stiles took a deep breath and pushed the door open. He took the flights of stairs on his left until he reached the door to Stars Entertainment’s offices. Pushing down on the bell, he waited for the door to be opened.

“Ah, you must be Stiles.” The man who opened the door was about forty years old if Stiles had to take a guess. He had aged gracefully, though, in a silver fox kind of way. His black hair was well kept, as was his beard. His blue eyes were hidden behind black frames and glinted at Stiles mischievously. He wore black slacks and blue shirt that didn’t quite manage to hide the man’s still impressive statue.

“Yes, that’s me,” Stiles replied. The man stepped aside and allowed Stiles to enter the plain office rooms. Nothing disreputable to find, at least not at first glance.

“My name’s Andrew,” the man introduced himself as he led Stiles into his office.

“So, Jake told me that you’re looking for a way to make money,” Andrew started, apparently not someone to beat around the bush.

“Guess you hear that pretty often, don’t you?” Stiles joked weakly. “But yeah, I am.”

“I’m not someone to judge.” Andrew shrugged. “We at Stars Entertainment break porn down to its essentials: No cringe-worthy dialogue, no boring interviews, no theatrics or drama. Just the stuff people actually want to see and skip forward to in other porn videos. We allow our actors to choose what they’re comfortable with, though I won’t deny that you get paid more the more…niche you’re willing to go.”

“So, what’s the smallest amount of money you pay?” Stiles inquired.

“We pay five-hundred Dollars for a solo video,” Andrew replied. Stiles nodded: That was exactly how Jake had told him.

“How do you even know if people got…the talent for it?” he wanted to know.

“We do a solo shot with every applicant we get,” Andrew explained. “And if we think they have what we’re looking for, we keep them on retainer and call them should a fitting project cross our table.”

“So, you would need me to do a solo shot before anything else?” Stiles asked.

Andrew nodded. “Indeed. We can make an appointment, or – if you feel up for it – we can do it right now.”

“Right now?” Stiles eyebrows nearly vanished into his hairline.

“You don’t need to,” Andrew assured him. “You can take the time and think about it.”

Stiles shook his head. If he went home now, he would overthink and overanalyse everything like he was wont to do and nothing would ever come out of it. He would find excuses, but deep down he would know that he was just too scared to pull this through. Besides, he needed the money. He couldn’t wait for another week or something. “Now, let’s do this now.”

“Then follow me.” Andrew stood up and led Stiles back out into the hallway.

“Matt!” he shouted. A door opened and a tall, muscle packed black man walked out. Stiles felt pretty small under the man’s scrutinising gaze.

“That’s Stiles and he’s a first timer,” Andrew introduced him. “Would you get the equipment, so that we can film his first solo?” Matt just nodded.

“Nice to meet you,” he said to Stiles, extending his hand.

“Well, same,” Stiles replied a little awkwardly and shook it. Then he followed Andrew into another room. There was a couch on one side of the room, framed by two obviously fake-plants.

So, this was the famous ‘casting couch’, Stiles thought. There were a few spotlights opposite of it, so that the producers were able to floodlight the whole room, but otherwise the room was bereft of anything. Porn broken down to its essentials at its finest.

“You can take your shirt off now,” Andrew told him.

Well, if Stiles really was going to do it, then he might as well commit to it. No need for embarrassment or sudden shyness. With a few movements, he had shed his shirt, the cool air of the room kissing his skin.

The door opened and Matt entered the room with a big camera hoisted on his shoulders.

“’m ready,” he spoke.

“Now, lay down on the couch and start touching yourself,” Andrew told Stiles, embodying the perfect picture of professional distance, completely unruffled. Stiles would have popped a boner by now if a guy was about to jack himself off in front of him, but maybe doing this whole thing on a daily basis desensitized you to the erotic appeal of it?

Anyway, Stiles did what he was told. The leather was cold to his touch, snuggling against his back and sending shivers down his spine. He couldn’t help but allow a small gasp escape his mouth.

“Good,” Andrew spoke. “You’re already so responsive and we haven’t even started yet.” Out of the corner of his eyes Stiles noticed Matt adjusting himself while keeping the camera focused on Stiles. Good. He was at least affecting one person.

Stiles didn’t really know what he was supposed to do, though. If he was alone, he would just grab his dick and start jerking himself off until he came, but this wasn’t about him. This was about giving whoever would watch him a show, so he slowly started to run his hands over his chest, circling his nipples and slowly moving downwards. He would stop at the waistband of his boxers, sliding one or two fingers underneath it, teasing with the promise of more, but then he would retract them and move back up.

It felt like small currents of electricity were moving underneath his skin wherever his fingers touched his skin. Stiles himself felt so hot, but his hands so cold, so whenever he touched himself, waves of pleasure would surge through his body like ripples on a pond, turning his breath more haggard with every passing second.

“Unbuckle your belt,” Andrew commanded. “Open your fly and palm yourself, but don’t show anything, yet. We want to entice our viewers.”

Not stopping his left hand roaming over his chest, Stiles used his right one to slowly unbuckle his belt and unzip his fly. Now he was glad that he wasn’t wearing his Spiderman briefs, but had instead opted for the nondescript black boxers instead. The outline of his hard dick was clearly visible underneath the black fabric.

“Wow, you’re packing,” Andrew whistled as he took in the bulge Stiles was sporting. While his dick was about eight inches long, it clearly made up for it with its massive girth. His previous partners certainly hadn’t complained.

Slowly, Stiles began to rub his dick through the fabric of his boxers with his right hand, while he kept his left hand on his nipples, twisting and tweaking them in the rhythm of his right hand, sending jolts of pain and pleasure through his body, adding to the warm feeling that was coiling deep in his stomach. Every now and then he would let a moan escape his lips, only half-faked, because he had never felt as sensual as he did right now with two men watching and filming him while he got his rocks off.

Matt was walking from one end of the couch to the other, taking Stiles in from all the different angles the room offered with the camera he had shouldered. The light of the spotlights felt even brighter to Stiles now, making him feel as if he was the centre of the universe. Drops of sweat were pooling on his forehead, slowly running down his face. When they touched his lips, he could taste their salty consistence before another jolt of pleasure hit him and had him distracted.

Stiles didn’t know how long he was laying there on the couch, the spotlights burning on his skin, moaning and writhing as he rubbed himself through his boxers, desperate for release, but knowing that he couldn’t have it yet.

“Alright, now pull out your dick.” Andrew’s voice sounded somehow distant, as if he was talking to him through a veil of fog, but Stiles could have wept now that he was finally allowed to actually touch his dick.

He pulled down his boxers and his cock sprung forth, fully erect and angry red, leaking beads of precum that were running down its shaft. Stiles lost no time in getting his hand on his dick as he started to pump up and down. He moved his hips in order to meet every movement of his hand, thrusting back and forth in order to maximise the friction between his fingers and his dick.

Everything else faded into the background – Matt and his camera, who were circling him like hungry sharks, Andrew standing only a few feet away, observing him with an unreadable expression, the spotlights which hard lights were exposing every inch of Stiles’ skin, even the room itself. There was only Stiles and the heat that was cursing through his body, coiling in his stomach and just waiting to erupt.

He could just imagine what he must look like, laying on the couch, head thrown back, throat exposed and eyes closed, moans and harsh breaths spilling form his lips with one hand fumbling with his nibbles and the other on his dick, pumping back and forth. Wanton. Needy. Horny.

If any of the pack could see him now.

Instead of shame and disgust, the thought only send another wave of pleasure through his body, making Stiles moan out even louder.

“Yeah, that’s it,” Andrew whispered. “Show us what you’ve got. We’ve got a lot of good material to work with, so now it’s time for the grand finale.”

Stiles looked at him through half-closed lids and nodded sluggishly. For a split-second he imagined what it would be like if Derek was standing there and not the porn producer.

The movement of his hand stuttered and Stiles nearly lost his rhythm before he could catch himself. Where had that thought come from? Stiles may or may have not had a crush on the surly werewolf, but he has never thought about him like that for years. He had thought he was past that.

But now that the image was there, he couldn’t banish it again. What if Derek would watch this video? What if he saw Stiles lying here on this couch, presenting himself to strangers like some wanton whore, allowing himself to be filmed while he pleasured himself?

Would he huff in disgust, close his laptop and never speak to Stiles again? Or would he be unable to tear his gaze from the sight of Stiles’ exposed skin? Unable to stop his blood from pooling in his dick until it was fully hard under his desk, just begging to be touch? Would Derek do it or would he deny himself the pleasure?

Stiles imagined it: How Derek would start to jerk himself off; short and angry stabs for allowing himself to be weak, but unable to help himself, like Stiles was unable to stop himself from imagining the situation. And when he finally came, would he shout Stiles’ name?

That thought was what finally sent him over the edge. A short stutter in the movement of his hips and then his dick was spewing cum like there was no tomorrow, covering his stomach and even reaching as far as his chest. Stiles arched his back while it felt like all of his energy was leaving him through his dick and for a short moment he feared that he would black out.

“Magnificent,” Andrew praised. “Did you get all of that?”

“Yeah,” Matt nodded. “Everything’s in here.” He patted his camera as if it was an especially prized pet.

“Keep filming, we’re not finished yet,” Andrew told him. “Stiles, I need you to rub that cum all over your chest.” Stiles did what he was told. His cum was warm an soggy under his finger as he rubbed circles over his belly and his chest. “Now, lick your fingers as if this was the tastiest meal you’ve ever had.”

Stiles knew, of course, how his come tasted. There probably wasn’t a single man out there who hadn’t at least tried to taste his own cum during his sexual awakening. He had neither a particular like nor dislike for the taste, so he brought his fingers towards his mouth and started lapping at them, twirling his tongue around every single digit and making sure that he offered a good show.

“Yeah, that’s it,” Andrew encouraged him.

After Stiles had cleansed his fingers completely, he sank back into the couch as exhaustion slowly took over him. Without prompt, Andrew handed him a bottle of water, which Stiles eagerly took and gulped down.

“There’s a bathroom across the hall,” he told Stiles. “Once you cleaned yourself up, come back to my office and we’ll talk about your future at Stars Entertainment.” He flashed a smile at Stiles. “Also, you get your money.”

Stiles was way too comfy to just stand up and wash himself, but as the fog of pleasure that had obscured his rational mind slowly dissolved, he started to realise that he probably didn’t want to keep laying on a couch where God knows what had already happened, so he expended all of his strength and lifted himself up.

Picking his shirt off the ground, he left the room and walked to where Andrew had indicated the bathroom was situated, which thankfully also contained a shower. As the spray of warm water touches his skin, he could feel his muscles relax and he started to realise what he had done.

He had actually stared in porn. In gay porn, the kind he had watched as horny teenager. In a few days, men all across the world would get themselves off to Stiles getting himself off. Probably half of America if not more would cross the street when they saw him if they knew what he had done.

And yet, Stiles couldn’t bring himself to regret it. He was comfortable with his body – comfortable with sex – and if he could pay his tuition and rent by jerking off for some random men he would never met, why shouldn’t he do it? Honestly, he just made five-hundred bucks in like ten minutes! If he wanted to make that much money in his other job, he would need to work fifty hours a week.

Of course, you could argue that Andrew was taking advantage of his financial situation, but didn’t everyone who offered jobs to students way below average wage levels, knowing that they couldn’t afford to say no? So, no, Stiles wouldn’t feel regret or remorse about it. The money was way too good for that.

Besides, it wasn’t as if he was planning to run for office or something.

After he had finished showering, Stiles found himself back in Andrew’s office, sitting in front the man’s wide desk.

“Here’s your money.” The porn producer handed him a envelope. Stiles cast a short glance at its contents and found a check with the value of exactly five-hundred Dollars in it.

“A pleasure to make business with you,” he replied cheekily. Andrew just laughed.

“Now, we can let this be a one-time thing,” the older man began, “or you can leave your number here and I’ll give you a call whenever there might be need for you.”

“Just jerking off?” Stiles asked. “Or more?”

“Well, that depends on what you’re comfortable with,” Andrew replied. “Solo vids pay the least and we don’t do them often with the same guy. We pay around thousand bucks for the whole nine-yard – y’know, two guys, BJs, rimming, penetrating – and even more for threesomes and gangbangs. BDSM and other fetishes also pay extra.”

Stiles thought about it. “Well, BDSM and stuff isn’t really my cup of tea, but I’d be totally fine with threesomes and more.”

“You would?” Andrew repeated, his eyes sparkling with interest.

Stiles just shrugged. After all, he did have a threesome at that one frat party, even if he couldn’t remember all of it. And if it was two other guys or more didn’t really matter to him.

“Alright,” Andrew proclaimed. “Just leave your number here and we’re gonna call you if we have something for you. Before we do anything else, we need to have you tested. We want our actors to be healthy, after all.” He smiled at Stiles. “I think this is going to be the start of something great.”

* * *

“And, how was it?” Jake pounced on Stiles the moment he entered their apartment.

“Dude, did you really wait for me to ask me that?” Stiles wanted to know, shaking his head in fond exasperation.

Jake shrugged unapologetic. “Isn’t everyday that you’re roomie starts doing porn.”

With a loud huff, Stiles allowed himself to fall back on the couch as he stared at the ceiling. The wet spot he had discovered there last week was still there, but at least it hadn’t grown bigger.

“It was different than I’d expected,” he admitted.

“Because it was one of the most intense experiences you’ve ever had?” Jake added.

“I was were you’re now once, too,” he reminded Stiles. “It’s quite something, having someone watch and film you, knowing that soon quite a few hundred people are going to jerk off to you getting yourself off. It’s empowering.”

“I guess,” Stiles commented. “I’m still wrapping my head around it, to be honest.”

“It took me a few days, too, until it sunk in,” Jake admitted. “Are you going to stay on?”

“Yeah,” Stiles told him.

It wasn’t as if Stiles’ whole live suddenly changed completely. He still needed to handle all the stupid problems people tend to get into with their personal computers, still needed to go to his classes and pay all of his bills, but a lot of the pressure he had been under was gone and it felt freeing to know that he didn’t need to feel fear every time he opened his mailbox and saw another bill in it.

His first ‘real’ shot was with a forty years old guy, who reminded Stiles a little bit of Chris Argent (which made him so hard so fast): Stiles sucked the guy off, swallowed his cum and then the man proceeded to fuck him over a wooden desk.

He got around fourteen-hundred bucks for that alone.

The next time Stiles was the one fucking a eighteen-years-old twink into the mattress while Matt filmed them. Before the actual fucking, the boy sat on Stiles’ face, though, rubbing his puffy hole against Stiles mouth while the latter used his tongue to rim the other boy into oblivion.

Another fifteen-hundred to his bank account.

His third time was a threesome. With Jake of all people.

“What are you doing here?” Stiles asked his roomie perplexed who was standing next to Manuel, the third guy to their threesome.

“Andrew gave me a call and asked me if I was in,” Jake told him. “I wanna propose to Ashley and need the money to buy her engagement ring.”

“So, you’re earning the money for your girlfriend by fucking with two dudes?” Stiles laughed. Jake just shrugged and grinned at him.

Ten minutes later, Stiles and Jake were naked and kneeling in front of Manuel, eliciting sweet moans from the other man while they worked on his cock. Stiles was using his tongue to play with the other man’s balls while Jake sucked on his dick like a pro – which he was. Every now and then, their mouths would meet and they would exchange heated kisses, the taste of their third co-star’s cum heavy on both of their tongues.

This time it was Stiles turn to get fucked, so he spread his legs wide while Manuel slowly pushed his dick inside. Jake, meanwhile, fed Stiles’ his cock which he swallowed down eagerly. Soon the fucking was well underway, with Manuel thrusting into Stiles from behind while Jake fucked his mouth.

“So good,” his housemate crooned. “So eager, yeah…fuck…suck my dick.”

They both came into Stiles and exchanged sloppy and lazy kisses while Stiles was filled up from both ends.

Two thousand Dollars this time.

* * *

There were three things that Stiles didn’t expect on his doorstep: The President of the United States, actual aliens and Derek Hale.

So, when he opened the door one Saturday morning to find the latter standing on the other side, for a short moment Stiles contemplated that he hadn’t woken up at all and was still dreaming. To test this theory, he pinched himself.

“Nope, this is real,” he told himself when the sudden pain surged through his arm. Derek just raised his impressive eyebrows at him.

“Aren’t you going to invite me in?” Only Derek would manage to make a question sound like an accusation.

“Of course,” Stiles mumbled as he stepped aside to allow the werewolf entry into his apartment. Thankfully, Jake wasn’t here for the weekend, having chosen to spend it with Ashley instead, to celebrate their engagement. “Excuse me for being a little bit confused about you suddenly appearing here. You didn’t even call.”

“I was in the area and thought I could drop by,” Derek replied unapologetic as he took in Stiles’ apartment. “Your father asked for a status update.”

Stiles rolled his eyes. “Of course, he would even though I call him at least twice a week.”

“Does anyone else live here?” Derek suddenly wanted to know.

“Yeah, Jake,” Stiles replied. “We’re splitting the rent. He’s a nice guy, really chill.” He carefully failed to mentioned that they had also shot porn together. Derek just hummed nonchalantly as he continued to step through the apartment.

“That’s his room,” Stiles said as he pointed at one of the closed doors. “And that’s mine.” Derek looked at him expectantly, so after a short moment Stiles opened the door, thanking every deity there was that he had cleaned up two days ago.

“It isn’t much, but I think it has its own charm. At least the internet is fast here and the hot water’s enough for the two of us in the morning. There’s a great Indian place only a few streets away…” Through all his babbling Stiles didn’t even notice Derek suddenly standing behind him until he could practically feel the other man’s breath on his back.

“I know what you did,” Derek whispered, his breath ghosting over Stiles’ neck, causing shivers to run down his spine. “I saw it.”

“Saw what?”

“How you got yourself off in front of the camera,” Derek spoke. “How you let yourself be fucked by strangers for the whole world to watch.” Heat surged through Stiles’ body, and the collar of his shirt suddenly felt way too stiff and constricting.

“You saw it?”

“All of it,” Derek confirmed. “And I’m a little bit disappointed that you never showed me.” Stiles’ heart missed a beat. “I thought we were friends.”

“I could show you,” Stiles whispered, licking his lips in anticipation. “A live performance just for you.”

“Then what are you waiting for?”

Stiles couldn’t believe that this was happening.

Slowly, he turned around and sank down on his knees until his face was right in front of Derek’s crotch. Back when he was still a horny teenager, he had often imagined how such a scene would go: Sometimes Stiles would take the lead, but more often than not, Derek was the one who directed him what to do. From the way the werewolf’s hands were resting on the back of his head and slowly pressing him towards his crotch, it would be like that now as well.

Stiles started lapping at Derek’s jeans, tracing the contour of the other man’s dick underneath the fabric. He was big, like really big, and Stiles’ mouth watered when he thought about having this dick in his mouth…or his ass.

“Are you always this eager?” Derek spoke, his voice raspy. “Or am I just that special?” Great, now he was also good at dirty talk. Stiles could feel his hard dick aching between his legs, just begging to be taken care of, but both of his hands were placed on Derek’s tights. Besides, the anticipation alone felt nearly as good as his hands on his dick would.

The longer he worked on Derek, the bigger the wet spot on the other man’s jeans became, a mixture of Stiles’ spit and his own precum. Stiles could have spent hours of just teasing Derek like that – mouthing at the head of his dick through his jeans, tracing the outlines of it with his tongue – but apparently Derek had other things in mind.

With a few movements, the older man unbuckles his belt and opened his fly. Before he could do anything else, Stile swatted his hands to the side and continued undressing Derek himself.

After a few well practiced movements Derek´s cock sprang free from the confinement of his boxers and Stiles salivated at the sight of it. Long, thick and slightly curved to the right, with a nest of black hair at the base of it. A few veins were running along the side of it, as if they were framing a work of art.

Stiles took a long look at it, anticipation boiling in his blood.

“Stiles,” Derek growled, his eyes filled with desire. It was an empowering moment for Stiles, seeing Derek like this – having him at his mercy – and knowing that he had been the one to get the other man there and they hadn’t even started really.

Stiles lapped at Derek´s sac, playing with his tight balls, alternating between sucking in the two of them. Derek threw his head back and groaned. Then Stiles licked a broad stripe along the length of Derek´s cock, circling its head with his tongue before he swallowed it down with one go.

“Fuuuuck!” Derek shouted, desperately trying to thrust into Stiles´ mouth, but Stiles´ hands on his hips kept him fixated. Stiles allowed himself a dry laugh, which reverberated around Derek´s dick in his mouth, managing to elicit another broken groan from Derek. Seemed like doing porn really improved your game after all.

Finally, Stiles´ throat had adjusted to Derek´s cock and so he let go of Derek, allowing the other man to fuck him as fast as he wanted. Derek´s thrusts were tender and shallow at first, but when he noticed how good Stiles was taking it, he began to pistol his hips back and forth faster and faster, until he was truly fucking Stiles´ face as rough as Stiles loved it. Spit was running down the corners of his mouth and falling to the ground, but Stiles didn’t care.

Every time Derek was fully sheathed in Stiles’ mouth he would pause for a short moment. Stiles’ nose was pressed against Derek’s pubic hair and the odour would fill Stiles’ nostrils. It was intense, musky and masculine and Stiles couldn’t get enough of it. But then Derek would draw back until only the crown of his deck would touch Stiles’ lip, allowing Stiles a short intake of breath, before he pistoled his dick back into his mouth again.

Stiles didn’t know how long they were in this position – Stiles on his knees, taking Derek’s dick again and again like it was his last meal on earth – but when Dereck’s cock left his mouth and didn’t come back he couldn’t help but let a small whimper escape his lips.

“Get naked,” Derek ordered. “On the bed, on your hand and knees.” Stiles had never gotten rid of his clothes as fast as in this moment and a few seconds later he was positioned on his bed on his hands and knees, legs spread wide and ass up in the air to present himself to Derek.

He could feel his mattress caving in under Derek’s weight and then there were Derek’s hand on his ass cheeks, spreading them apart and revealing his hole to the other werewolf. Derek spit, watching his saliva running down the creek of Stiles’ ass.

Stiles didn’t see what Derek was doing and that only added to the arousal that burned in his whole body. He could feel Derek kneading his cheeks, could feel the other man’s breath on his exposed whole and then…

“Derek!” Stiles screamed when he felt the werewolf’s tongue prodding at his entrance. His five-o’clock-shadow was scratching against Stiles’ sensitive skin, only adding to the bombardment of sensory input Stiles was receiving. The younger man was eagerly fucking himself back on Derek´s tongue, running filthy commentary on the whole thing.

“Gonna eat me out real good,” he murmured. “Gonna make me wet and sore with your tongue alone, aren´t you? Make me come on your tongue alone. Yeah, show me whatcha got.” Derek, apparently, took it as a challenge, because he began tongue-fucking Stiles with even more fervour.

Stiles´ cock was hanging between his legs, aching and throbbing, but he knew if he laid just one finger on it – one simple touch – he would explode.  

“Where´s your lube?” Derek asked breathlessly as he finally managed to detach his lips from Stiles’ ass.

“Drawer,” Stiles panted, letting out a disappointed whine when the other man let go of him. He closed his eyes and heard the click of the tube being opened. Then suddenly Derek was back over him again, kissing him. Stiles gasped when he felt a cold finger circling around his hole until Derek finally pushed it in.

“Fuck,” Stiles moaned.

“That´s the plan,” Derek whispered in his ear as he added another finger and slowly started fucking Stiles with them. For a few moments there was no noise but their loud breathing and moans and the sound of sweat soaked skin grinding against each other. Pleasure was pooling in Stiles´ stomach as he grasped for breath every time Derek’s fingers left his hole. Finally, Derek was fucking him with three fingers and Stiles just couldn’t endure it anymore.

“If you not gonna fuck me right now,” he whispered hoarsely, “I´m gonna cum.”

After that Derek definitely didn’t need any further encouragement. He lined himself up in front of Stiles and carefully pushed in. Stiles could sense himself slowly being filled out and it felt like Derek´s dick just wouldn’t end, but then the other man´s balls were touching his ass, Derek having bottomed out completely.

For a short moment neither of them moved, just relishing this moment of connection, but then Derek started moving, shallow trust at first but then getting faster and faster until Stiles feared that the clapping sound of skin on skin would wake the neighbours.

There were so much sensations bombarding his mind: Derek’s skin pressed against his, his breath ghosting over Stiles´ neck, the pleasure that cursed through his veins every time Derek thrusted into him. Derek picked up the pace and Stiles felt like supernovas were exploding underneath his skin. There was no Stiles and no Derek anymore. They were connected, sharing bodies and minds with each other. Eons could have passed or seconds, Stiles wouldn’t know and he didn’t care. The only thing that mattered was Derek and to make sure that all those sensations would never end.

Derek threw his head back and let out a guttural moan as his whole body stilled and he came into Stiles. The feeling of the other man´s dick pumping his seed into Stiles finally managed to send him over the edge as well and the orgasm that washed over him was so powerful that for a few seconds Stiles´ field of vision completely whitened out. Wave after wave of immense pleasure washed over him, leaving him bereft of any control over his body. He could feel Derek sacking down on him, their skins glued together by a mixture of cum and sweat.

For a moment there was silence. Just them breathing, not moving and coming down from the high that their fuck had left them on. With a grunt Derek rolled over and just laid there beside Stiles, both of them breathing heavily.

“You definitely won’t mention that in your report to my dad.”

Derek just threw a pillow at his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are love ❤


End file.
